undertaleau_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
BeforeTale/Syno!Sans
My world is and always will be more important than yours. -Syno!Sans Profile Syno!Sans lives in a Pacifist Timeline and lives with everyone alive and well,but one night during a peaceful day on the surface Frisk got possessed by Chara and started to kill everyone during the night. Sans woke up to the sound papyrus's screams of pain Sans quickly ran down the hall to his brother's room. He bursts in only to find a giant hole to the outside,but then suddenly he was pushed out of Papyrus's room and onto the outside ground. Sans and Chara fought a good fight, but in the end Sans lost. But this time he blocked the attack with his left arm but this did not spare his hp from going to 0. As he layed there dying slowly turning to dust he noticed the kid going toward some sort of star like thing. Sans instead of dying decided to take the star thing and absorb it, he did this by placing it in his right eye socket.. This caused Sans and the the piece of ground underneath him to vanish. He then woke up in a black void with nothing, but himself. He then realized he needed to get back to his world, but he then realized this stinging feeling coming from his face. There was this giant yellow ray/beam emitting from his eye socket. He freaked out at first but then realized that this little star thing he absorbed not so long ago was filled with past determination used by the kid. He also realized that his left arm was eternally bleeding,but he ignored it since it wasn't hurting him. After a while of thinking he came up with the idea to ask for help to restore his world. So instead of asking someone from his world he went to another one not to far away. He went to UnderFell and that's where he meat UnderFell Sans and asked him to help him to Save his world. Now BeforeTale!Sans and UnderFell!Sans are working together to help save BeforeTale!Sans's AU. Description of Syno!Sans Syno wears a Purple Scarf he has no idea of it's origins he just wears it. Syno's right arm is bleeding he doesn't try to hide since he fines it to be like a battle scar. Syno has never seen the left eye socket,but he is also afraid of what it looks like without the ray/beam blocking it. Appearance Syno/BeforeTale!Sans wears a white jacket, but the right sleeve is red due to him bleeding and he also wears mitch match slippers one's red and the other white. He wears a Purple Scarf and never takes it off since it is the only other thing reminding him of his home. He has a Ray/Beam of light shinning out from his left eye socket. He wears a nice pair of black shorts to along with his outfit. Story Since BeforeTale and UnderFell Sans are working together they obviously have they're moments when they don't get along, well during one of these moments UnderFell says something to BeforeTale take starts a fuse and then BeforeTale!Sans punches UnderFell!Sans square in the face, after this UnderFell!Sans returns to his AU only to find that no one is there. He goes back to BeforeTale!Sans and ask where are his friends and family. BeforeTale tells him that they are with me and if you want to see them again,you will do as i say UnderFell grunts at this idea,but willing plays along waiting for an opening to get his friends and family back. Personality Syno/BeforeTale!Sans is the kind of person who will do anything to get what he wants and at this time is his AU. He can be very cruel and sometimes abusive to his teammates. He feels a ton of guilt for his actions,but not as much as his eagerness and determination to get his AU back.Syno!Sans is very lonely guy so naturally he's going to have some imaginary friends. One in this case being Geno!Sans/AfterTale!Sans, Syno/BeforeTale!Sans often sees this alternate version of himself alot and often argues with it. Ghost Geno often tells Syno to come to him and he'll help or that he can find or do what he's doing another way. Syno!Sans gave himself this name after remembering himself watching an anime with alphys one time. Syno!Sans's gaster eye activates when he is nervous or talking with Ghost Geno. Powers/ability Standard Attacks 2x This means that Sans can get 2x harder and faster than a regular sans could. Dg:13 Code Wipe This attack allows sans to wipe away the icons you can see on your end (Example: Fight,Item,Mercy, ect) = Determination Unleashed Sans uses all of the power and Determination gather in the start in his head and becomes, Hysteria!Sans. Hysteria!Sans this a form covers sans in complete glowing light of red and yellow, this acts as a force field and as attack for the shield will allow sans to touch you,but not the other way around. In this form sans's attacks are 10x stronger then they were before. However this is also used as a weakness since when this attack/form is done and overused sans will be left with no magic and completely venerable. Which is why he only uses it as a last resort when it comes to fighting. Dg:65 Mission Syno!Sans's only mission is to get his AU back from Chara by any means necessary. He's locked out of his AU, unable to reenter it so he needs another sanss help to find a way how. He will do whatever it takes to find a way back, no matter how long or how many lives it will take. Gallery 20170807-001.jpg 74fecee049d1148bf826b2e1eb37db4a.jpg 9b862a11a1890728d255edca0821eb54.jpg 4e791072eeb0fef679ca815c8fa3569c.jpg tumblr_inline_oxgivvYFXh1uem8ry_540.jpg a57abf73b484ef6bd740265086b0604f.jpg b89377d5d886e3562a20f2bb64c4431a.jpg 9cc138217743d488900f23a54ee127bd.jpg 74a519459d519d1cbe047c5afd135fcd.jpg Category:Aftertale Category:AUs Category:AUs of AUs Category:Bad and Good Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Hybrid Category:Moderators Category:Insane Category:Crazy Category:Determination filled characters Category:Determination Monsters Category:God